Madness of Evil HIATUS
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Everyone saw the Duke Venomania as a disgusting, repulsive, selfish and lustful man. A murder with all the letters. But while their women were horrified, they could admit that he was a good person, at least with them. "—Why do you take care about us? —Because lady Riliane, lady Clarith, you are my women. I have watch over you. "[Crossover]


Sumary: Everyone saw the Duke Venomania as a disgusting, repulsive, selfish and lustful man. A murder with all the letters. But while their women were horrified, they could admit that he was a good person, at least with them. "—Why do you take care about us? —Because lady Riliane, lady Clarith, you are my women. I have watch over you. "[Crossover]

Alert: Slight crossover with Evillious and Seven Deadly Sins series, although many characters will have their own course. Much Gakupo / harem, and I'd rather forget Gumi / Gakupo. I know the name is Duke Sateriajis, but I prefer to call him Gakupo. I stress that some stories were changed, an example being the Miku / Mikulia.

PD: I know Clarith is descended from Venomania, but here forget that, he.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Once the clothes are off, there is no turning back."

All the women were silent in the basement. The little encouragement to talk were too small. A new woman had arrived, and she was scared. Very scared. And all understand, since they had been there, and that was worrisome. What they did not understand was why she was so depressed. They were with the Duke Venomania, the most perfect man in the world, why be sad? Although they wanted to be at home, but most has not one.

A young woman with hair pink and mature face, approached the little girl shook her face between her legs. The cold in that place was unheard of. Many of them tried to keep warm with blankets, as should wear dresses that were too short, and left nothing to the imagination. Could it be fixed and that the girl had hers.

She placed a finger under her chin and made her look her. He gave her a bright smile, and even though it was so small, it made that yellow-haired girl's trust in that dark and sinister place.

—What's your name, honey?—asked the woman called Lukana, with her lips forming a smile yet.

Small trembled slightly as more women approached there, the most scandalous was Mikulia, one of the newest from there. She raised his face was streaked with tears, and her lower lip trembling, replied in a whisper:

—R-Rindo Blume.

* * *

The purple haired man let his fingers drummed the table while avidly read current news. What surprised him most was that was on the missing women, and apparently had many. No age limit, no office or physical preferences.

He chuckled. He was the one who caused all this. These missing women were his wives, not mattered were married, widowed, single, etc. Belonged to him and that was what mattered. Of course, he would never let one of them go hungry or nurse. That he was not allowed to.

A few months ago he had met a young beautiful girl with aquamarine green hair, tied up in long queues. He had a lively appearance simply could not be ignored. A smile was the first thing that drew to him. Her eyes were perfect, large and lively. Could not be better? The perfect utopia.

He met her on the streets. The girl, named Mikulia Greeonio, used to buy roses in the posts of the kingdom. Always smiling and cheerful. Apparently she was the daughter of an important count, so he was surprised to see her in the poor areas. He asked and she responded with a melodious voice, 'They have the best roses.'

But that did not matter much. Now the problem was that young, maybe fifteen years old, who was called "Rindo Blume."

"The streets of the kingdom were completely empty. The wet mist filled the place of a sinister and lonely way. The night was dark, and could be seen around the blue tones. It would be the perfect landscape not seem as malevolent.

I went to church with an air of pride and superiority. No need to go to church, God did not need, did not need Eldoh, not need anyone. I am Gakupo Venomania, and nobody was on top of me. But curiosity could be my worst enemy on many occasions, so I went, keeping a couple of hair pins on my jacket.

I went to a curious religious image, which if well detailed, I was a woman eating up her child. It was macabre and people do not realize it. I rolled my eyes. Either way that little church was beautiful. With purple walls, mosaic windows, flowers everywhere, and gold chandeliers.

I strolled, I found myself with a nun kneeling in prayer in what appeared to be a confessional. But apparently it was not. There was no monk, so I just gave. When I started out, my feet tangled with a bench, knocking her and making miserably be imprinted.

The nun took a turn away, scared. I could tell it was not the typical elderly nun and repulsive, tending to be a decrepit old and annoying. That nun was young and had fine features. It was very beautiful to be a nun.

—V-Venomania!—cried the girl, taking one of her hands to her mouth. Unknown why are so disturbed. I am a good person at the eyes of others, is true.

I cocked a smile and walked towards the girl, who was down every time I approached. I feared. I liked that, and while I was interested.

—The one, my dear. And you're...?—i asked. Now i looked at the young girl closely, I recognized that she had a familiar air. And the surprising thing was that it seemed to be an orthodox lucifenian. The realm that brought bad memories.

Sh seemed to hesitate in her response, so I figured she would create name. I did not understand at all.

—I'm Rindo ... I'm Indo ... B-Blume.—said with soft and dubious words at a time. Oh, this would be so fun. She was a nun and gave me some curiosity.

I held out my hand and smiled openly, in a way that would make any woman fall. Under her apparently because she just nodded. I decided my hand back to the previous position and try to chat with her, though it was quite late.

—Do you pray for someone or something, hun'?—oh, my voice sounded a little... Creepy? I remembered that I had to earn her trust.

She nodded, and I saw a little pity as her eyes crystallized, leading to a rebellious tear streaked down her face to her neck, being removed at that time. She didn't seemed very happy.

—Yes... For my friend Clarith. She is missing.

Clarith. Clarith. Clarith. That beautiful white-haired woman from Elphegort. She was with me since five months ago, and hell, she gave battle in bed. I do not regret having her in my harem, plus it's nice to chat with she. I ghoulishly smiled when I realized that she was her friend.

—Would you give me something if I tell you where she is?— i asked in a whisper, placing my hand on her chin and forcing her to look at me. Her face brightened and a smile appeared. I was amused by the so quickly as encouraged.

—By Eldoh! Do you know it!?—she looked at me pleadingly. Oh, she was so small and innocent. This I liked—. Tell me, please, Duke. Please. I have looked for her for months, but nobody has given me a whereabouts.

She was about to mourn, i he held out a handkerchief, admiring her face. I know that the nuns or Eldoh can not show their hair, but I wanted to see her. The odds were on my favor. When I went to remove her veil as she blew her nose, deep powder did the job for me.

She was horrified when her hair fell over her shoulders, but after all, I was not very far from it. Creamy and milky skin, eyes as blue as lapis lazuli, gold and silky hair, delicate hands and short stature; she was Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, the daughter of evil.

Which at the time she declared war, she was in front of me dressed as a nun and her face like crying. It took me by surprise, since, it was assumed that she had been sacrificed. Seriously, did not understand.

—Riliane... The daughter of evil.—i muttered with a grin, savoring the words sarcastically. She bristled at the nickname, making me laugh.

She looked down. She did not look very happy, since she began to mourn silently. That made me feel somewhat dismayed.

—Will you tell the guard... And they will kill me... Right?—she in a whisper, looking into my eyes.

—No. I will not—I smiled falsely—. But accompany me to the castle to see your friend while telling me what happened, uh?

It was time to use my power. She nodded Frey fast, so I laughed and I held out my arm, being accepted.

* * *

Hello ~. I stand again, and for those who do not know me, I'm Mar.

I started this story for some reasons:

1) I love Gakupo / Sateriajis. His story is sad, so I decided to give his good side through the fic.

2) GakuRin is becoming my OTP after Rin / Len and Riliane / Allen, of course.

3) I love Clarith and his friendship with Riliane, and I don't know many fics about she.

4) I am obsessed with The Evillious Chronicles, as many have noticed.

5) I am outraged that Rin has not appeared in TMODV, lol.

I hope you likedit. The story will be roughly equal to the original, there will be some inconsistencies, but remember that it is difficult to make this kind of crossovers. Sayonara.


End file.
